


Kiss Me Like an Eskimo Would.

by NerdyTeddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Happy Birthday!, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    “I’ll go start breakfast; you go and brush your teeth.” Levi started to go towards the door, but stopped after seeing Eren. The brunet was pouting, his
    bottom lip poking out while his eyebrows arched and bunched up the skin between them.
</p>
<p>
    “Yes Eren?”
</p>
<p>
    “You didn’t give me a morning kiss.” He sulked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like an Eskimo Would.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/gifts).



Eren shifted in the bed, twisting underneath the duvet on top of him. The light from in between the blinds fell over his eyes, waking him up slowly. Outside was quiet, only a few cars passing by. The snow was thick, so no one wanted to go outside and into the cold. Eren tried to stretch outwards, but he felt two warm arms tightening around his waist. His lips stretched upwards, curling into a small sleepy smile as he remembered who was next to him. Opening his viridian eyes, he saw the face of his lover. Levi’s face looked younger, since all the wrinkles from his constant bitch-face was gone. He looked relaxed. 

Eren lifted an arm to lay his hand on the pale skin of Levi’s cheek, caressing the skin gently. Levi snuggled into his hand like a cat, rubbing his nose into Eren’s fingers. 

The brunet giggled. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to keep the noise down so he didn’t wake the other up. It was rare that he woke up before Levi, so he wanted to take advantage of the situation. Eren rubbed his thumb over Levi’s lips, letting them slip against the soft skin. They were thin, but warm. 

Eren was mesmerised by the way how his thumb slid so smoothly against the skin. Pushing them down, allowing the tip of his thumb to slip past Levi’s lips. The brunet’s mouth fell open, his mouth anticipating a kiss. Eren jumped out of his skin once he felt the lips wrap around his thumb, sucking it in. Levi’s eyes were now open, and staring at the brunet through his thick black lashes. 

Eren tried to pull his hand back, but the black-haired male wouldn’t allow him. Holding onto the tanned wrist gently, he held Eren’s hand in place. Eren huffed, but didn’t look away- not even once. 

Once Levi let his thumb go, Eren tucked it into his palm. His cheeks were cherry red, a stark contrast to his caramel skin complexion. The older man smiled, staring adoringly at his lover lying next to him. Neither of them had spoken yet, so he took it upon himself to say something. 

“Good morning, Eren.” Levi spoke, his voice rough from sleep. He cleared his throat, entwining his fingers with Eren’s. The warmth from their hands spread down his veins, warming him up from the inside. 

“Morning...” Eren was biting his bottom lip, the dimples in his cheeks becoming prominent as his cheeks scrunched up slightly his they moved. He never got rid of the baby fat in his cheeks, and had gotten used to it by now. 

“What do you want to do today?” 

“Uhm... Want to watch a movie?” Eren suggested, rolling on top of the black-haired male. He sat up, placing his hands on the rock hard chest beneath him. He loved the feeling of Levi’s chest since he worked out on a regular basis. Eren was too lazy to go to the gym, but did jog every once in a while to keep fit. 

“Yeah, sure... But you still want to cuddle, don’t you?” Levi smirked, resting his hands on Eren’s hips. He rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive area, watching the muscles in Eren’s thighs twitch as he moved. 

The brunet hummed, leaning down to press his lips gently to Levi’s. They stayed like that for a while, moving their lips lazily against one another. Soon, Eren opened his mouth, pushing his tongue against Levi’s. The raven-haired adult groaned at first, annoyed at the morning breath from the both of them but stopped complaining once Eren massaged his scalp with his fingers. 

Levi ran his fingers over Eren’s back, sweeping them up and down. He decided to be cheeky, and bit into Eren’s bottom lip. The brunet moaned in surprise, lifting his head away to breathe. He was a little out of breath, his eyes wide as he stared straight into the silver irises beneath his own. 

“Alright, let’s get up now. If we keep going like this, we might not get to watch that movie.” Levi spoke up after a while. 

“Awhhh... I don’t mind if we don’t... I’m all comfortable now.” He placed his head on Levi’s shoulder snuggling his nose into the pale skin. Levi lifted a hand to smack Eren’s butt, watching the younger male jump up. Eren yelped, holding onto his bum as he leaped off the bed. Levi chuckled, slipping out of the bed himself. 

“I’ll go start breakfast; you go and brush your teeth.” Levi started to go towards the door, but stopped after seeing Eren. The brunet was pouting, his bottom lip poking out while his eyebrows arched and bunched up the skin between them. 

“Yes Eren?” 

“You didn’t give me a morning kiss.” He sulked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

“I’m pretty sure I did, we just made out a few minutes ago?” Levi tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at the young man in front of him. 

“No, no! An Eskimo kiss!” Eren tapped his nose, closing his eyes and leaning forward. He was inviting Levi to come closer, but the raven-haired male was hesitating. 

_Fuck it._

Quickly moving forward, Levi brushed his nose against Eren’s. The two noses slipped past each other a few times before Levi pulled back. Eren’s eyes were opened wide as they sparkled in happiness. _Honestly, Levi spoiled him too much._

Pecking his lips one more time, Levi left and headed to the kitchen, leaving the younger one to revel in the little Eskimo kiss he received. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday! Sorry I couldn't give it to you earlier! Hehe, I hope you like it! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
